Just the Two of Us! (transcript)
Script episode begins at an ice-skating rink. Trixie is seen skating first. Next, a couple is seen skating, but the girl is launched away when the two try to spin around. Timmy, Chester, and A.J. who are standing nearby where the girl lands. A.J.: Ice skating sure is fun. Especially when you have automatic training blades! training blades show up on A.J's skates. Chester: Or, you don't have skates! toes pop out of his socks and he wiggles them. Timmy: I know! This is gonna be the best day of skating ever! Announcer: Alright, it's time for couples skate! Boys, go partner up with that special girl so you won't look like one of the only losers without a date. the announcer is speaking, several heart-shaped lights begin appearing around the rink. After he is done, a heart-shaped disco ball appears out of the ceiling. Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Chester are the only people on-screen that are not seen skating without a date. Timmy: Oh no! We're the only people without dates! Chester: What do you mean, we? I brought my "Emergency Couples Skating Kit"! pulls out a paper bag that contains a wig and makeup and tears off his jacket to reveal a dress. Chester: You better call me after this. skates away with A.J.. Timmy then goes off to the side of the rink, where Cosmo and Wanda appear. Timmy: Ah! What am I gonna do? Cosmo: Is the answer "be humiliated?" Wanda: Not necessarily. Look, there's Trixie! Why don't you ask her? Timmy: Hey, you're right! Even though she's shot me down every time I've asked before, this could be her big chance to do it on ice! quickly skates Trixie, who is standing alone. However, right before he gets there, she snaps her fingers, and right on cue, a large number of boys crowd around her. Group of Boys: Gosh you're pretty! runs into the crowd and is covered in snow by another nearby skater. Chester: Face it dude, the only way Trixie would skate with you is if you were the only boy in the whole school. A.J. Hey, watch the hands! except Timmy leaves the scene. Timmy's anger melts the snow surrounding him, then Cosmo and Wanda appear. Timmy: That's it! I wish I was the only boy in school! Wanda: Careful with that wish, sport. Being alone with someone for a long time can get annoying if it's not the right person. Cosmo: What are you trying to say? Are you leaving me? I thought you loved me! boy in the rink is poofed away. Timmy: Awesome! Now that I'm the only boy in school, Trixie will have no choice but to spend time with me! once again skates towards Trixie, but runs into the butt of a boy who isn't from his school. French Kid: Bonjour, mademoiselle. I am a French boy from a French school. Therefore, not from your school at all! Shall we skate while I tell you how pretty you are, cherie? Trixie: Oui! and Wanda re-appear, with Cosmo holding onto Wanda tightly. Wanda: You should have been more specific. Timmy: Alright! How about... I wish I was the last boy on Earth! Wanda: Cosmo Do you mind? Cosmo: Sorry. boy on Earth, including the French kid, is poofed away. Timmy: Finally, Trixie will be mine! a third time, Timmy skates towards Trixie, but runs into Mark Chang. Mark: Woah, sorry about that. Earth female! As you can see from my gelatinous body, and many wavy tentacles, I am clearly not a boy of this Earth. wraps his tentacles around Trixie's waist and leg Shall we slide around on this bed of frozen liquid that is somehow clearly amusing to you Earth people? Timmy: Oh, give me a break! How about... I wish Trixie and I were the only two humans and/or intelligent life-forms on Earth besides my fairy god parents, and Trixie didn't question why! Wanda: Now you're being specific! Cosmo: I can be specific too! About some things! on Earth, including everyone in the rink other than Trixie or Timmy, is poofed away. A tumbleweed passes by the Taj Mahal and Great Wall, and a pizza floats by the leaning tower of pisa, with no one being shown nearby any of the aforementioned landmarks. Trixie walks out of the skating rink. Trixie: Hello? Anybody here? Hello? Timmy: Weird, huh? It's like we're the last two people on Earth! picks up Timmy, and worriedly begins to look around for other people. Trixie: But that means there are less people around to adore me. I need somebody to adore me! Timmy: Uh, I'm here! Trixie: Okay! laughs Don't ever leave my side! begins to laugh again, but this time her eye starts to twitch. Timmy looks at her nervously. Trixie: Say it! Timmy: Uh... wow you're pretty! Trixie: Phew! Thank you! Come on, let's have some fun and do stuff while you complement and adore me. carries Timmy off screen. The two are then seen in the school, driving go-karts around the hallway and cafeteria. Trixie: Timmy, honk your horn! Timmy's horn: Gosh you're pretty! Gosh you're pretty! Trixie's horn: I know! I know! starts to do a crazed laugh again as they drive off screen. The two are then seen in the library making lots of noise. Timmy: Yay! throws her air-horn off-screen and speaks to Timmy in a megaphone. Trixie: Now, tell me I'm pretty! Timmy: You're pretty! laughs and shoves the megaphone into Timmy's mouth. Trixie: Say it again! Timmy: You're pretty? grabs Timmy and takes him off-screen. Trixie: Come on! two are seen walking out of the school. Trixie: This has been so great being the only two people on Earth. I'm hungry. Timmy Feed me and tell me I'm pretty! Timmy: I have an idea! scene cuts to Wall 2 Wall Mart, which is shown to be a mess outside. Trixie is shown sitting on a pile of shoes inside the store. Trixie: Timmy you've made me so happy! We were meant to be together, forever and ever and ever! scene shifts to the right, where Timmy is grilling burgers. Cosmo and Wanda also appear as burgers. Wanda: Well sport, what do you say you wish everything back to normal before you-know-who gets a little you-know-what? Cosmo: You-know-who? You're talking about me, aren't you? Why do you hate me? flips him over Aaahhh! Timmy: No way! I love this! I'm never gonna un-wish this wish! Trixie: Timmy, where are you snook-ums? Timmy: Right here, angel! walks up to Trixie, who is staring at him with bloodshot eyes. Timmy: Crazy? Trixie: Where did you go? Why aren't you here complementing me? Timmy: I just did? Trixie: Not in that last sentence! picks up Timmy and starts to shake him hours later, Timmy is shown walking out of the bathroom. He runs into Trixie shortly afterwards. Trixie: I missed you! Did you miss me? Where did you go!? twitches Timmy: Uh... the boys room? picks up Timmy by his ear Trixie: Don't lie to me. Who's in there? What's her name? Timmy Tell me I'm pretty! more hours later, Timmy is shown opening a door and walking into the electronics section. Timmy: She'll never look in here. Women hate electronics! suddenly appears on all the TV screens Trixie: Why aren't you wearing the sweater I picked out for you in the junior men's department!? MORE hours later, Trixie is seen looking around, holding a baseball bat. She whacks a stack of soup cans, which scatter and reveal Timmy hiding under them. Timmy: I was just getting some... uh... soup! We're all out of cream of gosh-you're-pretty, and I now I'm off to get a box of "I gotta get outta here" cereal! Trixie: Hurry back! knocks the head off of a nearby mannequin with the bat. Timmy: Oh man, she's gone nuts! poofs into the scene Wanda: Timmy, I'm not one to gloat, but... I told you so, I told you so! briefly, then Timmy tries to speak Wait, wait, I'm not done! more Okay I'm done! once again tries to speak Go Wanda! Go Wanda! Go Wanda! Trixie: Timmy! What's taking so long? Timmy: Trixie's used to having hundreds of boys adoring her. With just me here she wants me to adore her as much as hundreds of boys! I gotta get out of this relationship! I gotta unwish this wish! Wanda: Good idea! poofs into the scene. Cosmo: Oh, so you're with him again! She's mine pal! Back off, punk! poofs away with Wanda. Timmy: Auto parts! She'll never look in here! tries to hide in the tires, but Trixie happens to be hiding under there, too. She grabs Timmy's arm and begins to drag him away. Timmy: Can't break free! Only one thing to do! Trixie: Sweetie, you're not trying to gnaw your own arm off like a trapped coyote, are you!? Timmy: Huh? Oh, no no no, I was just thinking... you know... ugh... I guess I have to do this the hard way. Trixie: Do what the hard way? Are you breaking up with me!? Timmy: Oh, man! I never thought I'd say this, but... yes, I am. I'm breaking up with you. Trixie: Timmy into the air I knew it! You were trying to chew your arm off in a desperate attempt at freedom! Timmy: Trixie, it's not you, it's me. Well, actually it is you, too much of you! I need some time for myself! You can understand that, can't you? Trixie: Sure, and you can understand that if I can't have you, NOBODY CAN! throws Timmy like a bowling ball into a rack of gardening tools. She then appears holding a buzzsaw. Trixie: Am I pretty!? Timmy: Aahh! runs away Timmy: Note to self: never break up with a girl in the violent gardening tools section! Gotta find Cosmo and Wanda and unwish this wish! hears a tractor, which Trixie is driving towards him in an attempt to run him over. Trixie: Love hurts! holds up a bag of mulch labeled "Love Hurts Mulch" and starts talking in a sweeter tone. And it makes a fine mulch for your lawn or garden! dodges the tractor by jumping off-screen. Wanda poofs into the scene once Timmy lands on the ground. Wanda: Timmy, you need to wish fast because... Cosmo: Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. What about my needs!? once again poofs the two away. Timmy is then shown in the sporting goods section, hiding behind a cardboard standee. Timmy: I couldn't throw her off in auto parts, but I should be safe in sporting goods! baseball knocks the head off of the standee. Trixie: If you're keeping score, it's fifteen-love. Or should I say, love-less!? Timmy: Uh, you're pretty? Trixie: That's not going to work anymore! But thank you, though. plugs in a cord that activates several pitching machines. Timmy manages to ward them off for a while by spinning golf clubs, and flees shortly afterwards. Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! appears yet again, this time piloting an army helicopter. Timmy: Oh, come on! Is there anything they don't sell here? Trixie: Oh Timmy... since it's technologically impossible for me to miss you... I'll miss you! uses the helicopter's targeting system to lock onto Timmy, and pushes a button to fire a missile. However, instead of firing a missile, a harmless flag appears out of the capsule with the words "Missiles sold separately" printed on it. Trixie: Missiles sold separately? begins flying the helicopter towards Timmy. While this is happening, Cosmo poofs him and Wanda into the book section of the store. Cosmo: Heh, we're in the book section. Timmy would never look here! Wanda: Cosmo, stop! I've been with you for more than 10,000 years. Don't you think if I wanted to leave I'd have left by now? Cosmo: Maybe? Wanda: Oh I love you, you idiot! Now give me a hug! Cosmo: Agh! Can't break free... suffocating! Ah, I need my space! Is this what it's like for Timmy? Ooh, I gotta unwish this wish! back to Timmy, who is still running away from Trixie's helicopter. Midway through the chase, Trixie makes the helicopter do a 360 in an attempt to slice him with the helicopter's tail rotor, but Timmy ducks under it. He eventually manages to hide behind a deli stand, where Cosmo and Wanda meet him. Cosmo: Hi Timmy! Woah, talk about your messy breakups. Wanda: Quick, unwish the wish! Cosmo: Quit following me! Aah! moves out of the way as the helicopter's tail rotor slams into the wall. It begins to descend towards Timmy's head Timmy: I wish all the people on Earth were back. And by people I mean people and aliens! rotor cuts off the tip of his hair And I wish Trixie didn't remember any of this! and Wanda poof everyone back onto Earth. People are shown nearby the Leaning Tower of Pisa and the Taj Mahal. Mark Chang appears in front of the White House. Mark: I'm back! A hostile alien bent on taking over the world! government agents quickly handcuff all of Mark's tentacles Mark: I mean... a harmless girl scout! Who wants cookies!? scene cuts back to Timmy, who is in science class with A.J. and Chester. Timmy: I never though I'd say this, but, yay other people! the side of the room, Trixie is surrounded by several boys. Group of Boys: Gosh you're pretty! back to Timmy. Timmy: But I am done with couples stuff for a while. It's just gonna be about me, me, me! Mr. Crocker: Good news, class. Today is romantic lab partner day. Choose your partners! scene similar to the one in the ice rink occurs, with heart shaped spotlights shining on Timmy, Chester, and A.J. A.J.: Quick, grab the "Emergency Romantic Lab Partner Kit"! once again uses a paper bag to pull out a wig, but Timmy steals it from him and kicks him away. A.J. hugs him. A.J.: Trixie's voice Tell me I'm pretty! Timmy: Aaahhh! and Wanda poof into the scene Wanda: Oh, poor Timmy. Maybe someday he'll figure out he needs to get with someone he has the right chemistry with! Get it, Cosmo? Cosmo: Stop breathing my air! to gnaw on his arm It's not me, it's you. to gnaw on arm. fades to black and the end title card appears. Trixie: Tell me I'm pretty! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 4